The Mysteries of Dark Mousy
by Blueberry-of-fury
Summary: What happens when an author gets the bad case of the cold and starts hallucinating ideas... Well read on and find out! hehehe... Rated T just to be safe.


The Mysteries of Dark: Purple, Brown or Black

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, wish I did blah... blah… blah…

**Warnings:** The is a crack fiction, and as such it has no relevance to D.N.Angel except some musings I had concerning some of the stories I've read.

1: Purple, Brown or Black

**Me:**  
Hello and welcome it "Uncovering the Mysteries of Dark".

Cue ominous music: _Dun Dun Duuuunnnnnnn!!_

**Me:**  
Today we will answer one of the many questions that have plagued fans … _:mumbles: and particularly me_…_:_ for quite some time. Just what the fuck is Dark's real hair color? With me today are some of the cast of D.N.Angel, to impart with us their opinions about Dark. Let's start with Riku.

**Riku:**  
Who cares about that stupid pervert? I don't care if his hair is purple, black or pink with periwinkle polka dots, a pervert is still a pervert and I refuse to associate myself with him.

**Me:  
**Yes but you haven't really answered my question di…

**Riku:**  
Hey look bucko I already said I DON'T CARE so deal. _:walks off set fuming about kiss stealing perverts with no life:_

**Me:  
** … okay…? Let's move on. So What about you Risa?

**Risa: **  
KYYAAAHHHHHHHH!! Dark Mousy!! _:faints:_

**Me: **… … … /couch/ stupidfangirl/cough/

**Krad:  
**DARK'S DEMISE SHALL BE IMMINENT. And as if Dark was naturally purple if you checked downstairs I'm sure anyone can tell that purple is so not natural.

**Me:**  
Sooooo… what you're saying is that you've perved on Dark and that's how you know…?

**Krad:**  
YES… w-wha NOOOOO of course not _:blush:_ I'm not gay!

**Me:**_ :mumble: yeah whatever:_

**Satoshi:** …

**Me:** …

**Satoshi:** … …

**Me:** … …

**Satoshi:** … … …

**Me:** ... … …

**Daichii:**  
This isn't going anywhere is it?

**Me:  
**Thank God someone else spoke!!

**Daichii:  
**ahehehe - -;

**Me: **  
So what is your opinion on Dark's hair?

**Daichii:**  
Ohohohohoho… It's obvious that Dark's hair color is…

**Dark:**  
DON'T SAY IT!!

**Me:**  
Huh…?

**Dark:  
**You will never find out about me real hair color it is the mystery that makes me so irresistible. ; )

**Me:**  
Ohhhh…. Can't you give us a hint?

**Dark:**  
NOOOOOO NEVER BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _vanishes in a flurry of black feathers_

**Me:** … - -;

**Daisuke:  
**... Ano… do you really want to know what Dark's hair color is?

**Dark:**  
No... Daisuke don't betray me!

**Me:**  
Muwhahahaha yes Daisuke talk spill your cute little guts out!

**Daisuke:** _:gets his sexy on:  
_O-Okay but you have to promise me something in exchange.

**Dark: BLOODSHED!!**

**Me:** _:evilly:  
_Whatever you want.

**Daisuke:**  
Dark's real hair color is … PINK hahahahahahahahahaha!!

**Dark:**  
NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY IMAAAAAAGGGGGGEEEEE!!

**Me:**  
… … … That's it…? His hair color is pink. And all this time people have been arguing that his hair is purple, brown and black while all along his hair was pink?

**Daisuke:**  
Yep… Kinda ruins it for you doesn't it well how do you think I felt when he asked me to help him color it?

**Dark: _:_**_sniveling in the corner like a beaten kitten:  
_Daisuke I will make you pay for this. I will have my REVENGE!! (rushes of into the sunset)

**Daisuke + Me: - -;;**

**Me: **  
…Okay well that's all for this episode of _The Mysteries of Dark _tune in next time when we will find more rumors about Dark and crush them… Ummm Daisuke you are going to be alright won't you?

**Daisuke:  
** I'll be fine Dark's just throwing a hissy fit coz his hair color is gay ; ) But don't worry he'll cool down in a little bit… hopefully…

**Me: **... - -;;;

THE END

* * *

A/N: This is just something I cooked up in my delirium, ignore it if you must but I thought it was hilarious. What do you guys think? I was going to leave it at just that but if you want more just tell me and if you have a really good idea tell me also.

Anywho Read and Review.

Blueberry out.


End file.
